


Une gentille vieille dame

by malurette



Category: Le petit Spirou
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Flash Fic, Gen, Honorary Aunt, Short One Shot, Trans Female Character, old dog lady, senior character, you know like the crazy cat lady archetype but with doggos
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Tante Phlébite n'est pas un monsieur, que ça soit bien clair. (En revanche elle a toujours fait plus vieille que son âge.)
Kudos: 3





	Une gentille vieille dame

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Une gentille vieille dame  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Le Petit Spirou  
>  **Personnage :** Tante Phlébite  
>  **Genre :** gen/doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Tome & Janry, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** 50 ans de Pride  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

On la surnommait tante Phlébite depuis longtemps, un vieux pseudonyme de théâtre risible devenu une appellation affectueuse. Et quoi si elle n’avait pas officiellement de neveu ? c’était l’attitude qui comptait !

Elle adorait les enfants, de loin, et gardait volontiers son petit voisin – une chance que les parents l’aimaient bien aussi. Ils ne se posaient pas beaucoup de question, ou ne se souciaient pas des réponses.   
Il semble qu’elle a été depuis toujours la voisine gentille mais pas jolie, timide avec un cœur grand comme ça, qui ne trouvait pas l’amour (mais le cherchait-elle seulement ?), qui aimait les petits enfants et recueillait les chiens perdus. Elle a vieilli doucement ; elle en avait déjà l’air avant même d’avoir l’âge. À croire qu’elle était née pour être une vieille dame excentrique avec des dizaines de chiens qui remplaçaient le mari et les enfants qu’elle n’a pas eu.  
Elle s’est toujours habillée et maquillée de manière très classique, un peu trop stricte, vieillotte, fanée, sachant qu’elle n’avait pas le visage et pas le corps pour faire des folies. Elle a toujours été sérieuse et douce.   
« Vous auriez pu rendre un homme heureux, » avance un voisin plein de bonnes intentions mais affreusement maladroit. En voulant la complimenter il ne se rend même pas compte qu’il est involontairement blessant.   
« Oh non, répond-elle avec une légèreté étudiée : personne n’est pas parfait, et… non.   
» Mais je suis heureuse ainsi, dit-elle doucement, et c’est l’essentiel. »

Loin dans sa mémoire il y avait un jeune homme malheureux, qu’elle a enterré sans plus de regrets. Depuis, elle n’a jamais voulu d’autre homme dans sa vie, non. C’est juste elle : une femme, seule peut-être, mais mieux vaut ça que mal accompagnée, comme dit l’adage… et puis elle a de la compagnie, avec tous ses petits !


End file.
